For example, when using an omnidirectional image edition apparatus (hereinafter, simply referred to as “omnidirectional image edition apparatus”) as set forth in a prior application (see, Patent Document No. 1) filed by this applicant, a drawing operator completes an omnidirectional image by repeating steps of changing line of sight and steps of drawing. A stroke is made with a single line of sight continuously to some extent, while none of the line of sight moves during formation of the stroke. The term “omnidirectional image” means an image deemed as a background covering entire directions of the operator.
As a method automatically producing a making video from conventional pictures herein, exemplified are a method recording work screens, a method recording stroke information, etc.
The method recording work screens can reproduce a video clearly showing not only brush strokes but also entire work steps, because manipulations of graphical user interfaces (GUIs) used for work, enlarged indications as well as rotated indications of work product images accompanied with work are reproduced as they are. It is to be noted that a method increasing reproduction speed is frequently used with respect to the actual work time to reduce a time of the making video. For example, a sixty minute work state can be shortened to a reproduction of ten minutes by a sextuple speed.
On the other hand, the method recording stroke information allows producing a video presenting brush strokes while always displaying the entire image of the product, and also allows not displaying unnecessary information at all other than the brush strokes relating to the product image to be completed. It is to be noted that a method omitting time other than the brush strokes is frequently used with respect to the actual work time to reduce a time of the making video. For example, the reproduction time can be shortened by not reproducing such as, e.g., a time moving a pen from an end of a line to a subsequent starting point, and a time doing no manipulation.
As a one available method for producing the omnidirectional image as a two dimensional video displayable at a general flat display (e.g., liquid crystal display), a “looking-around video” can be exemplified.
The looking-around video is a generally familiar, natural video, as different from images of fisheye lens and panorama images, and is shown as a state always orienting some direction. That is, move of the line of sight is required to show the entire directions for the omnidirectional image.
Such a looking-around video may effectively hold immersion feeling as far as the line of sight moves smoothly. This is substantially the same as expectations that camera works such as, e.g., pan, tilt, and zoom, are to be done smoothly with such as, e.g., cameras used for actual photographing and virtual cameras used for computer graphics.
Patent Document No. 1: Gazette of International Publication No. WO/2012/147303